custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ackar (Shadowmaster)
version of the character|Ackar in the prime reality}} Ackar is a Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. Biography Ackar came into being on Spherus Magna, and was a member of the Fire Tribe under the Element Lord of Fire. He participated in the Core War, and fought for his Element Lord to claim the power of energized Protodermis. After the Shattering occurred and the new social system had been developed, Ackar became a Glatorian of the Fire Tribe, and eventually gained the position of Prime Glatorian. He won the Great Tournament many times. At some point, Ackar won an arena match against Gelu and won, earning Vulcanus a large supply of Exsidian. However, when the caravan containing it did not arrive, Ackar and Kiina were sent to investigate. Ackar was present in the Arena Magna when the Skrall invaded. Ackar helped the Agori inhabitants flee from the Rock Tribe army. Shortly after, Ackar defended Vulcanus from invading Bone Hunters. Sometime later, Ackar won an arena match against Strakk, but was attacked from behind after the end of the battle. He was saved from Strakk by Mata Nui. In exchange, Ackar accompanied Mata Nui and Kiina to Tajun. During the trip, they were attacked by a Bone Hunter caravan as well as a Skopio. Upon reaching Tajun, they found that the city had been conquered by the Skrall. After meeting up with Gresh and Berix and having their weapons enhanced by Mata Nui, the group continued to Tesara, where they implored the Agori and Glatorian to unite against the Skrall. Ackar came to Roxtus to aid Mata Nui in the Battle of Roxtus, which was won by the Glatorian, and Metus was revealed as a traitor and cast out of Agori society. Later, Mata Nui, Berix, Kiina, and Ackar set out to find the Valley of the Maze. Berix was injured, and sent back to the Mega-Village. Ackar outfitted himself with new armor that amplified his fire powers. While Ackar was on patrol, he was attacked by an exiled Skrall. The Skrall explained that he had been left behind by the Skrall, and wished to help the Glatorian. They helped him, and named him "Bucket-Head." The four went on a long journey, meeting three Glatorian: Oris of the Jungle Tribe, Likus, a con artist from the Ice Tribe, and his friend Tera, a con artist of the Iron Tribe. Bucket-Head revealed his intentions of awakening the Element Lords in the Valley of the Maze, a volcano. He had been sent by Tuma to get the Element Lords to help him. In a vicious battle, Ackar was defeated. Bucket-Head realized the wrongs of his ways, and helped defeat the Element Lords. Ackar and the others acquired the blueprints for a ship in the maze. The volcano began to crumble, and the group escaped. Oris, Likus, Tera, and the Skrall said their good-byes, and left for the Mega-Village. Ackar, Kiina, and Mata Nui constructed the vehicle and flew to Bota Magna. Ackar, while on Bota Magna, was pulled into a mysterious portal. Powers and equipment Ackar possessed the elemental power of fire Mata Nui gave him using the Ignika, which was increased by his new armor. An example of such is that when he walks, molten footprints are left behind. It also boosted his physical strength, allowing him to jump higher. His shield is as resistant as protosteel, only breakable by a number of extremely strong objects. He abandoned his Thornax launcher. However, there is a downside. The wearer's power can occasionally go out of control and kill those around, or alert any opponents if Ackar is trying to be stealthy. Personality and traits Ackar is a reliable Glatorian, though he did have some confidence problems due to his old age. After he befriended Mata Nui and began training him, Ackar's fighting spirit was revived. Trivia *Ackar's story, up to the part where he was pulled into a portal, is based off of the events in the canceled BIONICLE 5 movie. Category:Glatorian Category:Fire Tribe Category:Fire